A fuel injection valve that injects fuel directly into a combustion chamber of an engine is conventionally provided between a delivery pipe connected to a high-pressure pump that pressurizes fuel, and a cylinder head of the engine. In Patent Document 1, for example, there is described a fuel injection valve whose part serving as the rotation center is provided near a nozzle hole such that the valve can rotate in accordance with a position shift of a delivery pipe from a cylinder head.